Concrete Angel
by Kitten630
Summary: Knowing what was about to happen they fled screaming, but not fast enough for the belt. With a single whip, he caught Shifty smack bang in the forehead, cuting him as deep as the skull. A songfic I did to stop child abuse. Summary on inside. A OneShot


**I wrote this because of two reasons. Lately, I've been in a state of depression, and two, to try and spread the message of child abuse. For years I've been doing my best to stop it, but I can't do it alone. Nobody can. But here we're not nobody, we're friends. And even with just one friend, you can help someone from a life of pain, poverty, neglect, and even death. For this story, I used my two favourite characters. I feel the only reason they steal is because they're abused children. This story is based outside of the HTF boundaries, which will explain things near the end of the story. This is only a OneShot, but I am going to do other 'Abuse' stores to help spread the child abuse problem we have in our world. Please read, review, and try and help the worlds abused. Thank you.**

**_____________________________Kitten630_________________________________**

Lifty woke first. It was still dark outside, but he got up anyway. He got off the floor he slept on, and looked around for his brother Shifty, for he wasn't next to him. He didn't dare call out Shiftys' name, he couldn't rick waking their father. At least, he called himself a father. They saw him more as Satan himself. He shook his head, he couldn't think thoughts like that, they were too dirty. His father called him dirty yesterday. He called him a lot of things, daily. Shifty suddenly appeared from the shadows, holding two small, ripped backpacks. He'd packed their school things for him and his brother. Lifty thanked him with a smile, still not daring to speak. They slipped the door from the corridor to the kitchen. Their father had given them the privilege of sleeping in the hall. It was either that, or outside. They looked at the small. Cracked clock, it read 6:38. They sighed with relief. Their was no way their father could be awake now, so they could prepare for school without him hanging around. Shifty grabbed what at first looked liked rags, but turned out to actually be their clothes, which consisted of a torn up green stripped polo shirt and torn up faded jeans. They both always wore the same thing, what else could they wear? The clock now read 7:15. They could've changed quicker if they didn't have to do it in complete silence. They were getting worried now, he'd be up soon. All they had to do now was pack lunch and they'd be set to go. But as they walked into the cold, bare kitchen, they heard the thumping of heavy footsteps. They slowly turned around, to look into the black, yet cold eyes of their father. He was a large, muscley figure, with dark green and black fur. He was wearing a black vest, a huge belt and black jeans. Unlike his sons, he didn't have the natural, cute face, but the exact opposite. An icy, angry expression was tattooed across his face, the kind that you can't remove.

"F...f...father." Shifty manages to splutter. "W-we were just about to leave, we just need to pack our lunch and eat breakfast." Their father just stood there.

"And what have you done to deserve either of those meals? Not get out of here you little shits."

"But father, we didn't have dinner last night. We could go without breakfast but could we please maybe take some leftovers?" Asked Shifty. Their father looked angrier.

"I said, get out."

"But-"

"GET OUT!!" With the speed of a cheetah, he removed his thick belt. Knowing what was about to happen, the twins fled, screaming, but they were too slow for the belt. Just as they were mere footsteps away from the door, their father whipped the belt, and caught Shift smack bang in the forehead. The continued to run, but didn't get to far from lack of energy. After they were a safe distance from the house, they collapsed against the nearest ally and tried to catch their breath. After a bit, Shifty got up and rummaged in some bins.

"Shifty, what are you doing?" Asked Lifty. Shifty didn't reply, but pulled out a fedora. It was the same colour as his fur, and quite large. He placed it on his head, so it covered up the cut.

"Perhaps the kids at school won't notice the cut." They continued the long walk to school in silence. They could've taken the bus, but they were completely broke. And there was no way of sneaking on, knowing what a snitch that blue anteater was. After about an hour, they reached the school. They looked so different from the other kids. The other kids had the latest toys and clothes, and always hung around in large groups of friends. But the raccoon twins always remained by themselves, alone.

_They walk to school without a lunch they couldn't pack_

_Nobody knows what they're holding back  
Wearing the same clothes they wore yesterday  
They hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh._

Inside the classroom, they sat at the same desk near the back, cut off from the others. The classes teacher, Mr Lumpy, was walking round everyone's desk, collecting up their homework. After a while, he came to Lifty and Shiftys' desk.

"Lifty, Shifty, where are your homework assignments?" The brothers fumbled around in their bags, only to find their homework missing.

"Sorry sir, we must've left it at home." Some of the class were looking at them now. Mr Lumpy didn't look impressed.

"In that case, I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention." Lifty and Shiftys' eyes shot open.

"But sir, we need to be home tonight!" Cried Lifty and Shifty. They could feel the heat of all eyes burning on them now. Mr Lumpy raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" The twins gulped. They had whip marks on their backs to show what had happened last time hey had come home late, but they couldn't risk telling on their father again.

"No reason, sir." They slumped back into their seats, hearing the laughter from the class.

"Well, I'll give you one hour, and for that performance, you just added an extra fifteen minutes." Shifty twiddled his thumbs, while Lifty sighed. It looked like they were going to bed hungry and beaten up, again.

"And young Shifty, do take of that fedora." Shifty froze.

"Um, do I have to?" He asked nervously.

"Yes."

"I-I-I." Without warning, Lumpy had whipped of his hat, showing the giant, fresh cut on his forehead. The laughter of the class was replaced with a stunned silence. Even Lumpy looked shocked, but didn't give him back his hat. It wasn't has problem the kid had a cut. It wasn't his business.__

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
He's too stupid to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes they wish they were never born

Through the wind and the rain they stand hard as a stone  
In a world that they can't rise above  
But their dreams give them wings and they fly to a place  
Where they're loved, concrete angels

Lifty and Shifty sat at the far end of the playground. They watched the other kids having fun, something they didn't know how to have. There was the popular yellow rabbit, rushing around on his skateboard and showing off to his girlfriend, the pink chipmunk and anyone else who happened to be watching. The blue, sweet smelling skunk was chatting to the red porcupine with dandruff and the porcupines boyfriend, a green bear with an army uniform. The purple beaver showing his pet turtle to the other kids. They were all having fun, but the twins could only watch. Then, a pink poodle with ears that looked like human, shoulder length hair walked up to them. She was the richest, most stuck up and boy loved in the school. She never had the same outfit on twice and was nearly always talking on her phone. All in all, she was Lifty and Shiftys' opposite.

"Oh, look boys, it's teachers favourite!" A group of boys who were behind her laughed at her insult.

"What do you want, Sprinkles*?"

"Oh, not much. I was just wondering if I could have your lunch money."

"We haven't got any, so go away?"

"Figures,"Said Sprinkles. "You guys are just filthy street rats. You can't even buy a bandage for that cut. What's job does your dad have, is he a sewage worker?" The boys behind her laughed again at her insults. Lifty and Shifty didn't say anything, but stared at the ground. They were used to this kind of bullying, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Oh shut up, you stuck up prissy bitch!" Everyone looked to where the source of the voices came from. They saw two cats, twins. They were both dark lavender, with tails like Petunias', only without the stripes. They had tufts of fur on the top their heads, and three white stripes coming from it. They both had dark purple boob tube tops, green grass skirts and brown single strap sandals. They looked identical, except one had a large purple and white flower behind her left ear.

"Oh, it's little 'ol' Pixie and Trixie. What are you doing here?" Asked Sprinkles.

"We were about to ask you the same thing" The one with the flower/Trixie asked.

"Get away from those two and stop being the asshole you are." Said the one without the flower/ Pixie.

"Oh yeah? Watchya gonna do if I don't?" Asked Sprinkles.

_Several minutes later_

Sprinkles ran off to the nurses office, screaming and holding a bloody arm. The boys followed. Pixie and Trixie smiled in triumphant, then turned to a very shocked looking Lifty and Shifty.

"Wow." Is all they could say.

"Well, we've always wanted to do that to her." Said Pixie. They sat down in the space next to the raccoons.

"Well, thanks." Said Shifty. Trixie fumbled around in her backpack, and pulled out the fedora

"I believe this is yours." She handed the hat back to Shifty, who quickly placed it back on his head.

"How did you get that cut?" The cat twins asked, making the raccoons stiffen.

"Um- It's nothing." The cats sensed their discomfort, so changed the subject.

"So, where do you live?" They asked.

"72 Wilson Way, Station Avenue." Replied the brothers.

"No way! We live next door to you!" Exclaimed the sisters.

"Really, cool! Maybe we can chat to each other through the windows. We got nothing going on tonight."

"Sure!" Replied the girls. Taking its cue, the bell rang, and the kids filled the building. The two sets of twins walked together, chatting quietly.

_When Lifty and Shifty got home._

The twins quietly entered the run down building. It was 8:30, they knew their father would be furious if he saw them. Luckily, he wasn't back yet, probably at the pub. They knew he was going to be deadly when he returned home, but right now, they had to get upstairs. After climbing the steps, they reached the window, opened it, and were greeted by the smiling faces of Pixie and Trixie.

"Hi guys!" The both called.

"Hiya!" Lifty and Shifty called back.

"What'd you think of maths today?" Asked Trixie.

"Fucking boring!" Called back Lifty. The girls looked taken back.

"Won't your parents get mad if they hear you swear like that?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Well, are mother's dead and our father's not in."

"I'm so sorry about your mum. Where's your father?" Asked the cats.

"We haven't a clue. Probably down at the pub, getting so drunk he won't be able to tell his colours apart." Replied Shifty.

"He's like that anyway!" Said Lifty. The two twins laughed their trademark at his joke, and the girls couldn't help but laugh at them. They were laughing so much, they didn't hear the front door open. Suddenly, the door to the room Lifty and Shifty were in swung open, and in the doorway, stood the drunken figure of Lifty and Shiftys' father.

"You little cunts!" He screamed. "You were trying to rat on me again, weren't you!?" His voice was slurred, he was incredibly drunk.

"No! Father, your misunderstanding, we're just talking to our friends!" Cried the brothers, but their father only grew angrier.

"You filthy liers! You've never had any friends, now you're lying! That does it..." He got the bottle he'd been holding, smashed it against the wall so it was as sharp as a dagger, and lunged for the twins.__

Two kids cry in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light

Pixie and Trixie froze in horror as they saw this figure beating up his own children. After a while, they unfazed, jumped from their window sill and leapt toward Lifty and Shiftys' open window. The room had a nose hair burning stench of alcohol in it, and an overpowering smell of blood.

"Stop it, you're going to kill them!" Screamed Pixie and Trixie. The father turned away from his wailing children, and brought his eyes to theirs.

"Not before I kill you first." He hissed. Before a second had passed, he charged at the girls.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Pixie and Trixie felt themselves being pushed to the side, and when they looked, they saw Lifty and Shifty in the space the girls had just stood in. The bottle their father was holding smashed into their chest, breaking their ribs and slicing their chest. But that wasn't the end of it. They staggered backwards, closer and closer towards the open window, before they took that one step too many. They fell._  
Two fragile souls caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

Pixie and Trixie didn't even look out the window. Using their claws (They're cats, so they have claws) they slashed at Lifty and Shiftys' father, over and over again, until he finally passed out. The girls looked out the window, and saw exactly what they had dreaded.__

Through the wind and the rain they stand hard as a stone  
In a world that they can't rise above  
But their dreams give them wings and they fly to a place  
Where they're loved concrete angels

Pixie and Trixie were the only ones at the service. Dressed from head to foot in black, they both placed a bouquet of flowers on the two graves. Tears hit the soil, soaking through the earth.

"Goodbye." Was the only thing they could whisper through the tears. __

Two statues stand in a shaded place  
Two angel boys with an upturned face  
Two names are written on tow polished rocks  
Two broken heart that the world forgot  


They turned away, and saw the most unexpected thing ever. Two little, green raccoons, wearing white. A halo floated above their heads, and a pair of feathered wings were on their backs. They gave off a golden glow, and light shone down on them, but the most cheerful things about them were the smiles on their faces.

"Don't say goodbye, we're here." The angels of Lifty and Shifty said. New tears spurted down Pixie and Trixies' faces, tears of joy. They ran and flung their arms around they boys. Although they were angels, they warmth of their hugs was heavenly.

"We're here."

_  
Through the wind and the rain they stand hard as a stone  
In a world that they can't rise above  
But their dreams give them wings and they fly to a place  
Where they're loved concrete angels_

_______________________________**Kitten630**_______________________________

If you have been moved by this, remember, you can do something.


End file.
